Gone,gone,gone
by Bigtimerushfangirl
Summary: When Katie's best friend Callie dies from cancer, it's up to Kendall to help her through 'character death'


This was a requested one shot by Briorca18, I'm sorry it took so long but hope you like!

Katie knight lay quietly on her bed, looking at pictures of her and her best friend Callie on her iPhone. Ever since they had met in kindergarten when they were four, it had alway been Katie and Callie, 24/7. That was until Callie had been diagnosed with cancer. Then everything had started to change, Callie missed a lot of school, went to the hospital for things that just shouldn't happen to a nine year old, even lost all her hair, but now Callie didn't have to go through that anymore. Katie had just saw her for the last time and had to say goodbye. It was all just to hard on the nine year old, as she had been there, right by herbedside when she passed.

-flashback-

Katie and Callie had been playing candy land in her hospital room, when Callie couldn't catch her breath. Katie hadn't seen that before so she was really scared.

"Do you want me to get someone?" Katie asked, not knowing what to do

"No-I-I'll1-be-fi-fin-fine."she answered "can you get the yogurt?"

"Of course!" Katie ran over getting the cups that she had gotten from the cafeteria earlier.

"Thanks, I'm kinda not up for playing now, sorry."

"It's fine, wanna just talk?" Katie asked, making Callie stiffen

"Yea, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Katie, you know how not everyone lives from cancer?"

"Yea, but we're lucky it's not you."

"Katie, it is me."

"What? Tell me your kidding!"

"No, Katie I have a day at most."

"Is that why you've been so tired?"

"Well they gave me something that makes me tired so I don't feel a lot of pain, I don't know what it's called."

"Wait, is that the drug that kills you?"

"Katie,"

"Answer!" Katie yelled making Callie shrink into her bed, Katie's face softened " it is." Was all Callie said

"Callie I'm sorry I don't want to fight."

"It's ok I understand."

"What should we do now?"

"Katie I'm really sleepy but I'll stay with you as long as I can, we have to say goodbye."

"I can't live without you!"

"You have to, I'll always be with you, and I promise I'll wait for you."

"I'll be waiting, do you want me to get your dad and your sister?"

"No I already said goodbye, this morning. Katie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something that my dad told me?"

"Of course! Anything!"

"He said that he talked to your mom and he's giving you Riley."

"Your sister, were adopting her?"

"Yes. She needs you Katie. And I love you, soooo much." Callie finished as pain flooded into her eyes "I have to go." The two girls had silent tears running down their faces

"So we have to say bye, only for now?"

"Yes." Silence went throughout the room and finally Katie spoke.

"I never thought it would be so hard to say goodbye."

"Maybe we should say hello." Callie agreed closing his eyes

"Hello Callie."

"Hi Katie." She answered as the heart monitor flatlined, Katie kept crying and walked out to the waiting room, where her mother,Kendall,Riley, and Callie's father were sitting quietly. She walked over to Callie's father and whispered words NO parent wanted to hear, " she's gone."

"It's not your fault." Was all he said

-end of flashback-

Katie had been done. Done with everything, done with .She wanted her bestie back. She grabbed all the money she had earned from gambling, roughly 900 dollars. A note! She needed to explain so she stuck this note on her pillow

Dear family,

I'm sure you realized I was gone by now and checked here, I can't take it anymore. the way they put Callie Into the ground like that, just to much. im Not sure if I should say this, but you will find me in Callie's basement/bedroom. I'll miss you guys,

Katie 3

She ran down to the lobby and went to the mall, looking to get 'apples to apples' which was the game that Callie had wanted to .play before she died, but didn't. Katie found one at one of the stores and left, going to the frozen yogurt, boy had Callie loved frozen yogurt.

"I'll take an extra large vanilla cream swirl, with chocolate and caramel chips."

"Are you sure?" The cashier asked her

"Just get it please."

"Alright that'll be seven dollars please." She gave him the money then ran to Callie's empty house,her parents were at work. Picking the lock, she opened one of the medicine cabinets and poured a whole bottle of pain killers into it.

"See you soon Callie." She softly said locking Callie's bathroom door.

"KATIE, DON'T DO IT!" Kendall yelled banging on the door

"I want to do it big brother." She answered getting ready to take a bite

"Alright baby sister, but I won't be far behind you."

"KENNY DON'T!"

"Katie, i won't do it if you don't."

"Kendall, your too young!"

"Katie I'm sixteen, your only nine."

"If I come out promise you won't so it?"

"Pinky promise."

"Alright, I'm coming out." She said unlocking the door and hugging Kendall

"Katie,tell me the truth, did you take any?"

"I was about to when you stopped me, can we not tell mom?"

"You promise that you will come to me next Time instead of this?"

"Promise."

"Alright, lets go baby sister."


End file.
